Mr. Sew'n's Takeover 2: Jailbreak
Mr Sew'n's Takeover 2: Jailbreak is a Hack'n'Slash made by GamerAvenue Co. and for the Wii. The game is a sequel to Mr. Sew'n's Takeover and the player takes control of Mr. Sew'n in this game instead of the people from around the world. Plot After the events of Mr Sew'n's Takeover, Mr Sew'n was held in an australian jail after giving up and surrendering himself to the police. He had become sick of conditions in the jail and decided to break out and redo his world takeover, starting with the sabotage of the jail he is kept in and eventually ending at full world domination. During the events of his cantine break, he uses his whip to knock out several Police Guard hood'ems in an attempt to escape and finally reaches the gates. Once there, he is stopped by the Chief Officer and battles him in a duel at the gates. The Chief Officer is defeated and Mr Sew'n grabs the gate keys, eventually escaping from the prison. When he is in the outback, Mr Sew'n seeks a source of money to fund his world domination, and finds that a national celebrity, Alan Steve, is holding a crocodile handling show at dusk. Mr Sew'n finds the area after bypassing several enemy Hood'ems and provokes Alan during part of the show thus leading to Alan fighting Mr Sew'n. Alan has a destructive whip with an aluminum end on it in the case of the crocodiles attacking the crowd or in this case, Mr Sew'n attacking and can release crocs from their cages to attack Mr Sew'n without Alan having to do anything. When he is defeated, he is stripped of his whip, wallet and keys to his safe, picked up by Mr Sew'n and is tossed into a pit of his crocodiles, which eat him alive. Mr Sew'n then runs out of the park and finds Alan's storehouse, containing his safe with a large quantity of money in it, enough to fund Mr Sew'n in world domination. Mr. Sew'n decides to go to the Caribbean, to hire some Pirates to help him with the plan. He arrives at the Black Market. He can buy stuff off people, but if he picks the wrong people, then they will be police in disguise. When he picks the wrong person, it turns out to be an old inmate, who was working with the police to get Mr. Sew'n back to the prison. The inmate, Steven, has really strong fists, and a gun. When Mr. Sew'n defeats Steven, the police surround him, and take him back to prison, resulting in a game over. If the player chooses the right person, that one seller can direct Mr Sew'n to a way off the island. The true boss of the level is an assassin called Marco, who interrupts with the salesman taking Mr Sew'n abroad and kills the salesman because of the money obtainable when Mr Sew'n is killed. Marco is equipped with a Grenade Launcher and can do advance close combat. He can also dodge attacks more frequently than other Hood'ems and when defeated, his Grenade Launcher will malfunction and it will blow up, taking with it Marco, leaving only Marco's head existent. Mr Sew'n then escapes to Spain to plant a bomb once again. Gameplay The player takes control of Mr Sew'n and can move using the nun-chuck around the map. The player can lock onto enemies when they are within range using the B button to focus the camera on them and lets Mr Sew'n's attacks target the locked on enemy. The player can use Mr Sew'n's string whip or Needle Gun (Obtained later in the game) using the A Button. The player can also roll to the side by pointing in the direction they want to roll and pressing Z. Characters Enemies Category:Games Category:Hood'ems Games Category:Hood'ems Series Category:Waddel Dii's Articles Category:Games by Waddel Dii Category:Games Category:Hood'ems Games Category:Hood'ems Series Category:Waddel Dii's Articles Category:Games by Waddel Dii Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Wii Games Category:Hood'em Crossovers Category:Sequels Category:UltimateMogwai's Things Category:Canon Hood'ems Games Category:Original Games Category:Rated 7 Games